


【斌森】【然访】成人游戏 4P

by orphan_account



Category: sci谜案集 - Fandom, 瞳耀衍生
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-24
Updated: 2019-03-24
Packaged: 2019-11-29 10:50:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18222140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	【斌森】【然访】成人游戏 4P

【斌森】【然访】成人游戏 4P  
不想承认是pwp的万字长车  
陈斌 庄森 沈浩然 高访  
斌森 然访 微然森

三个成年人教然然玩成人的游戏  
然然教三个成年人如何谈恋爱

预警一大堆 炖肉两行泪  
口 二花一瓶 dirty talk

————正文分割线——————  
上车 走链接

成年人的世界总比想象中来的复杂，就不少成年人会宁愿选择找一个相对固定的床伴，也不会找一个固定的伴侣。  
同时成年人的世界也很简单，有些圈子，就是会大大方方地把一些最隐私的事情拿出来比较，甚至共享，就好像小朋友交流哪个游戏好玩，要不要一起玩一样。

柯林杯中的冰球印着酒吧那斑斓的灯光，搅动中与杯壁发出清脆的响声。两个相貌相近的男人邻座坐着，从精致的打扮加上手腕上价值不菲的手表，都能知道这两个觉得是坐在金子塔顶尖的人物。

高访和庄森很早就认识，表面上一本正经却彼此清楚对方是个什么货色，身处一个什么肮脏的圈子。  
“访哥怎么，今天看见跟在你后面那个小朋友？”庄森漫不经心的看了一眼手机。  
“你说沈浩然？”高访从烟盒里抽出两只烟，给庄森递去一根。  
庄医生接过烟熟练地点上，语气带着调笑的意味：“嗯，听说这个小朋友，前几天还正式表白了？你答应了？”  
“我不过是想要一个年轻的床伴。”听着庄森的话高访不禁回忆起，这一个星期以来一直纠缠在自己身边，又是送花又是唱歌的小朋友，嘴角不经意的拉扯出一抹温暖的笑意。  
“所以？”  
“上过床了，虽然器大但是活还像个孩子。”从高访嘴里吐出的烟气晕开在空气里，不留痕迹。  
“看来，让访哥失望了？”庄森掐灭烟头，又瞄了一眼手机，“最近好无聊，要不我帮你调教调教这个苗子？”  
“好啊，那就麻烦庄医生了。”高访把烟头摁在烟灰缸里，推了推眼镜，语气理智又客气，就好像是在和生意伙伴达成摸一种正常交易一样。

两天以后，沈浩然向高访提出想见面，自己已经订好了酒店，他在酒店等他的叔叔过来，高访看到小朋友发过来的消息，转手发了一份给庄森，就下楼驱车离开了公司，高访刷开门房门的时候差点要被这个孩子气笑了，约人来酒店，这个孩子竟然定的是双床的标间。房间的阳台部分与外界平台相连，把这一排的高级的顶层房间圈在了一起。

高访环视了一周，目光落在茶几上塑料袋里，那里躺着几盒沈浩然买上来的计生用品。转眼看着还是一身校服打扮的高中生，上次初尝禁果以后，对于性事，沈同学显得既兴奋又害羞，软软地抱着高访的腰，蹭蹭高访的肩窝，奶声奶气念叨着：“叔叔，然然想你了……”高访失笑，要是再强势一点的床伴，现在就应该已经把他抵在门上，肆意地霸占着他口里的空气了，这孩子还真是胆子太小了，看来又要事先给自己做点准备了，反手揉揉沈浩然的脑洞，高访轻轻地在他脸颊上亲了一口，把他推到一边：“然然乖，叔叔先去洗个澡。”说完顺手捞起墙上的一件浴袍进入了浴室。

沈浩然真的在高访面前就纯情的像一只刚刚出生的小狗，被亲一下脸颊就可以脸红好久好久，伴随着浴室里哗哗的流水声，沈浩然只觉得有点被幸福冲昏了头脑。阳台门的敲击声才把他拉回了现实。

庄森在沈浩然抱上高访的时候其实就已经到了门外了，看着沈浩然有点稚气的表现，差点没憋住笑出声来，怪不得访哥会不尽兴，这个孩子也实在是……太奶了，不像他家陈斌？要是这种情况，现在大概自己就已经被按在茶几上被艹了一回合了。陈斌是庄森比较固定的床伴，硬件和软件都和庄森契合度很高，只是这个死鬼不知道死哪里去了，出差几天一点消息都没有，刚刚第一条消息发过来就是问，约吗？连一点客气的过渡都没有……这么看来，庄森其实还有点羡慕起高访有这么个可爱的小朋友了……按掉了手机来电，庄医生敲响了面前的阳台门。

“庄叔叔？”沈浩然听到动静，连忙去开门，看见来人不仅有点奇怪，高访带他见过一次庄森，还是在他没有表白成功之前的事情了。  
“沈同学，好久不见。”庄森向沈浩然露出了一个好看的微笑，也没等沈浩然同意，径直走入房间，顺手把自己的手机丢到一旁的沙发上，他刚刚在隔壁的房间洗过澡，套了件浴袍就过来了。  
“叔叔的话在洗澡……”沈浩然说着往浴室的方向看了一眼，水流声还没有停下来。

庄森看着羞红了脸的小孩，他隐约透过沈浩然的校裤可以看到那个被高访夸奖过的尺寸，下意识地伸出舌头舔了舔自己的有些干涩的嘴唇，手摸向了浴袍口袋里的药片，问道“有水吗？”  
“哦哦哦。”沈浩然的脑子现在被浴室里的人占满了，听见庄森的声音才反应过来，连忙拿起一边的矿泉水给庄森递了过去。  
庄森没有接矿泉水，反而顺势摸上了沈浩然的手臂，一把把这个小朋友拉到自己面前，右手扣上对方的后脑勺，含着刚刚的药片就堵住了沈浩然的嘴唇，右手的指尖按了按小朋友的脑后的一个位置，轻而易举地撬开沈浩然的牙关，夹带药片的的小舌灵巧地勾上对方的，与之粘密地纠缠在一起，药片也在一堆一拉的过程中送入了沈浩然的腹中。

一吻结束，庄森看着明显经验不足而导致有些缺氧的小朋友，笑了，把他推到边上的沙发上，看了一眼桌子上的塑料袋，没好气地一把拿起来丢到了桌子底下，成年的人的世界可以不用这么规规矩矩的。因为药物的影响，现在沈浩然通体泛着红色，摸上去还有些烫，庄森抽走他脖子上的领带扔到一边，好心地帮他脱去外套，压上去吻小朋友的唇珠，又一路向下，耳垂，脖颈，灵活地用牙齿和舌头帮沈浩然解开校服的衬衫纽扣，好看的小舌舔过年轻的肉体，胸肌和结实的六块腹肌，最后停在裤子的皮带上，隔着校服的制服裤，庄森已经能感觉得到沈浩然的巨物已经抵在爆发的边缘，伸手解开沈浩然的裤头，没了束缚的肉棒一下就弹到脸上。

“年轻就是好啊……”轻轻地弹了一下眼下这个被药物刺激过的巨物，应来上面那个小朋友压抑着嗓音的一声滴吼，庄医生满意的看着这个对象，张口，把巨大的肉棒吞入口中，不过沈浩然的尺寸实在是有点过于的巨大，要不是庄森经验老到，恐怕也很难做到一口把整根含近嘴里，熟练地吞吐和挑逗着眼见优秀的玩具，舌头舔过柱身时还特地发出很淫荡的吮吸的声音，熟悉人体构造的手指，按照一定节奏抚弄着囊袋，配合着九浅一深的吞吐。  
口腔炙热的包裹感与真空感直接把沈浩然的理智打得零散不堪，小朋友低下头跪在自己双腿之间的人，那人漂亮的小嘴正含着自己下身的全部欲望，引得下体的肉棒又涨大了几分，唤了一句“……叔叔”。  
庄森感觉到了沈浩然的巨物的微微颤抖，适时的将肉棒退出口腔，但是还是猝不及防地被射了一脸，腥膻的白色粘稠液体，带着少年独有的味道，挂在自己脸颊上，伸出舌头，把嘴边的液体席卷入腹，庄森拉开自己的浴袍，谁可想人前正人君子的庄大医生，竟是那种会真空穿浴袍的骚浪货，刚刚在帮沈浩然口的时候，他已经给自己顺便做好了扩张，准确来说他的身体，要不是面对这样的尺寸，他连扩张都懒得做，刚刚的吞吐过程中，庄森淫荡的后穴就已经湿成一片了，这是已经被某个人调教出了条件反射。

庄森爬上沙发，分开腿，掰开自己的臀肉，扶着沈浩然的柱身，一屁股坐了下去。“靠，访哥说得没错，果然器大！”空虚的后穴被粗壮的男性生殖器占满，内壁的肠道牢牢地包裹住欲望。庄森勾上沈浩然的脖子，听着被本能占据理性的高中生还再一声声呼唤着“叔叔。”

亲了一口密布着细微汗珠的额头，魅惑的声音传入沈浩然的耳里“我是你的叔叔啊，小朋友来呀。叔叔教你怎么玩成人游戏。”  
庄森一手撑着沈浩然的肩膀缓缓抽送着，另一只手附上自己微微抬头的欲望上下套弄着，进入的一瞬间，浪荡的肉体交合而发出的水声响彻在这个混合着男人喘息声中的空间里，谁都没有在意浴室的水声在这个时候，突然一停。  
沈浩然被引导着握住庄森的腰窝，扶着他的身体，“小朋友，你动动看试试。”庄森挑逗着沈浩然的耳垂，吐气如兰，带着情欲暗示的热气喷到沈浩然的脖颈上，“试试看……嗯……像刚才我帮你口的一样……九浅一深不知道吗？”  
“小朋友怎么知道，但是我知道啊。”突然另一个男人的手，握上了庄森刚刚准备释放释放的阴茎。  
“陈斌？”被突然打断射精的庄森突然浑身一抖，下意识地夹紧了屁股，引得沈浩然在他体内的巨物顶上了那个神奇的位置，重心一偏移，往陈斌怀里倒去，一声惊呼从刚刚还在嘴硬的庄医生口中不受控制地泄出。  
“我不在这么一会儿就开始自己找乐子了？看来你还真的是欠艹。”陈斌握着庄森的欲望，不慌不忙地解下自己的领带，在他下体的柱身上缠绕，最后打了一个结，还故意的紧了紧被勒成细绳的领带。“你……解开！”庄森喘着粗气，向陈斌吼道。  
“庄医生真的好辛苦，现在都兼职青少年生理卫生课了。”陈斌按住庄森要去解开结的手，庄森只觉得背后传来嘻嘻索索解衣服的声音，然后陈斌手指就裹着冰凉的液体硬生生地挤入了庄森下体交合的地方，“陈斌！你疯了！”  
“没有啊。庄医生的能耐肯定接受的住的。”陈斌另一只手指掐上庄森早已挺立的乳尖，指甲在挺立的红缨上划着十字，不同于沈浩然的什么都不懂，陈斌明显有着属于成年人的熟练技巧。一边的胸脯被玩弄，庄森只觉得全身渐渐完全失去控制，虚脱地靠在陈斌的胸膛，无意识地蹭着陈斌的脖颈，下身还有一下没一下同时地吞吐着少年的肉棒以及陈斌的手指，下身交合处前的阴茎，笔直的竖着，就好像叫嚣着没有人安抚一样。  
沈浩然的手不知何时，抚了上去，隔着勒着的领带帮庄森上下套弄，庄森现在不知道该夸沈浩然学习能力强，还是该骂这个不懂事的小孩这个时间乱来……

“庄森。差不多我要进来了。”陈斌咬着庄森的耳垂，和后勃颈，带有占有欲地用力吮吸着庄森那片地方娇嫩的肌肤，留下一颗颗红色的印证，好看极了，“你……别……啊！”没等庄森的抗议出声，陈斌就已经退出手指，取而代之的是自己已经昂起了头的欲望，顶着刚刚开拓的位置，一寸一寸没入体内，粗暴的动作，逼得三人都是身体一抖，两根尺寸不容小觑的棒状物体，撑开了小穴周围的褶皱，庄森就算是久经人场，但是这种两茎一花的体验还是头一次，他迷离地看了一眼下身，被小朋友玩弄着的肉棒，还有那个肚子上就能看到的体内两个男人的肉棒的形状，这种感觉不知道是快感还是羞耻感更多，他就好像从一个玩玩具的大人，沦落成了一个被人玩的玩具。里的内壁发疯地颤抖，更多地淫水顺着三人的交合处，滴落在高级的皮质沙发上，被头顶射灯的光照射出异样的光芒。

后穴的“满足感”前多未有，“庄医生果然骚，要两个男人才喂得饱。”陈斌在他的耳后吐着带着烟味的热气，说出话的语调带着三分讥讽和七分醋意。  
双手饶进庄森的膝窝，使他的脚最大程度地打开，同时取代了庄森的支撑点，失去双脚的支撑，庄森全部的体重都被陈斌控制着，陈斌把他往下送了一点，重力使得庄森把两根肉棒吃得更加的深。  
“阿斌……放……放过我……”已经不单单是情欲，更多的是疼痛在侵蚀着庄大医生的思想，最后只能放弃那可笑的尊严，柔声向身后的人求饶。  
这时候，沈浩然不切时机地压着嗓子喊了一声“……叔叔。”

听到这一声，陈斌牵动着沈浩然的身体，又在庄森的体内捣了一阵乱，“庄叔叔不是，很喜欢听着叫叔叔吗？”  
“不……要了……不不要了。”随着庄森的声音，陈斌又带着沈浩然重重地往穴内深处顶了一下，沈浩然这时手一滑，解开了，庄森阴茎上缠绕的领带。随着三人一声压抑的闷哼，精液从三个人欲望的前端喷出，陈斌把庄森抱起来，两人的肉棒才最终拉着黏答答的白色丝线退出了那个幽深的穴道。

庄森精瘦的腰身上还挂着自己泄出来的白灼。陈斌把他搬过与他舌吻，霸道地侵蚀着他嘴里的味道，沈浩然靠在沙发上，看着眼前的热吻的两人，刚刚被庄森下的药在刚刚的疯狂以后，已经退下去了些许，但是看着庄森那和高访相似的长相，还是脑子不清楚地向对面伸出手去，庄森看见笑了，不得不说三个人玩还真的说不定能解锁一些新的折腾抱着自己的这个人的新方法，刚刚他明显感受到了陈斌这个野兽突然有一种吃醋的意味，这是他之前和他肉体纠缠的时候没有感受过的。

庄森刚刚想伸手把沈浩然也拽过来，沈浩然却被另一个男人的手按回了沙发，高访扣住沈浩然的脑袋，把自己的嘴唇和小舌送进他的嘴里。  
高访，其实从庄森进入房间的时候，就已经听见了动静，但是也没有理会，本来已经披好了浴袍，想快点出来看看庄医生是如何调戏自家小朋友的，却隔着门听见了沈浩然一口一个叔叔的叫着，顿时觉得心里十分不是滋味，再到后来听到了水声和肉体碰撞的声音，他甚至在浴室门口，与庄森对视了一眼，庄森用口型告诉他：访哥来玩啊。

高访看着在庄森对面因为药物作用而意乱情迷的小朋友，只是觉得突然下体发硬，刚想过去把庄森拉下来，这时候就看见陈斌从阳台方向进入了房间，连忙缩进了浴室。但是就刚刚那一眼，沈浩然的脸和呻吟就在高访的脑袋里挥之不去了。听着搁着一道墙，三个人肉体的碰撞声，高访的手不知不觉的伸进了下身刚刚套上的四角内裤，握上微微发烫的柱身开始自我安慰，但是还不够，他想要被填满，他的后穴极度渴望着沈浩然的肉棒，平时握着高级钢笔的手指钻入自己的后穴，却还是无法缓解，反而搅动着穴内的汁水不断变得粘稠，越动作反而欲望更高。

抓起边上的沐浴露挤在手上，高访索性，跪趴在浴缸边缘找到一个支撑，两只手一前一后的开始安抚自己，左手两只手指闯进渴望被安抚的小洞，微微弯曲开始为之后的工作做准备……平时西装革履仪表堂堂的浅宇一枝花，现在正无助而又淫乱地靠在浴缸边自慰，浴缸冰冷的陶瓷表面时不时还擦过他胸口挺立的肉粒，高访知道现在的自己肯定丑陋不堪，完全受情欲支配着一切反应，而这情欲的开始竟始于门外那个一开始被自己嫌弃活不好的小朋友。门外的声音逐渐趋向高潮，高访也是，他竟然凭着想象自己为自己带来了第一次解放，内裤已经湿的不成样子，索性脱下来扔到了一边，高访稍微缓过神，扶着墙站起来，系上浴袍腰带，走出浴室，就看见被陈斌抱着的庄森还不死心地向着沈浩然伸出了手，他再也憋不住，直接走到沙发前，扣着沈浩然的脑袋让他看向自己。

然然，你叔叔在这。  
高访没有想到，原本被自己嫌弃过的小儿科的吻技，竟然在这么一会儿的调教中，有了突飞猛进的提升，原本占据主动权的高访，才一会儿就被沈浩然，夺去了，沈浩然的舌头裹着不容拒绝的意味闯入高访的口腔，手也不安分地伸进了高访的浴袍在他的腰窝上，不轻不重地捏了一把，搞得高总腰上一软，整个摊在沈浩然的身上。沈浩然是个刚刚学坏的孩子，撩拨人的技术都完全没有章法，但是对于还沉浸在高潮余韵和醋意上的高访来说足够了。  
“叔叔……真好看。”沈浩然的眼神好像恢复了一点清明，但是一对上高访那迷离的眼，就又换了一种眸色。  
“哈……还有更好看的……然然……我们去床上……”高访勾着沈浩然的脖子，修长的双腿夹上他精瘦的腰，故意拿后面的股沟蹭了一下沈浩然又一次立起的欲望。  
“嗯。”沈浩然吻住高访的小嘴，听话地一把把人抱起来。  
沈浩然把高访压到床上，高访的浴袍早在一来一回的过程中扯开，大片雪白的肌肤完全暴露在阴冷的空气中。高访还保持着双腿缠绕着的姿势，沈浩然的吻开始下移高访那白皙的肌肤，锁骨和脖颈上被留下了一串暧昧的红痕，“叔叔，你这里好像很想被舔的样子。”说着小朋友咬上了高访的乳尖，舌头在乳晕上打着圈，抵着乳孔轻轻的按压，“……然然……”高访手指插进沈浩然的头发里，下身的穴口在找寻着沈浩然的肉棒。  
“叔叔想要什么？不说然然怎么知道？”现在的沈浩然不知道是真不知道还是装不知道，反正他的药效在高访吻上来的时候就已经全部散掉了，现在的他可以说是在耍性子，叔叔怎么可以这么过分……这样的叔叔不乖，要惩罚的。所以他明明感受到了高访蹭过来的潮湿的洞口。也没有顺势直接插进去，反而他在等，他在的等高访自己开口。  
“其他地方也要……”高访的小穴已经开始一张一合，但是迟迟等不到沈浩然进入。  
“哪里？是这里吗？”沈浩然还在故意不理高访下身的邀请，然而含住了另一半的乳尖，开始新的一波的挑逗。高访现在真的想骂人了，这个孩子不能乱调教，容易调教坏了，起码现在自己就快被玩坏了，这个死小孩，真的骨子里坏得很。

突然床上另一边一沉，陈斌把庄森一把扔到了床上，自己也顺势压了上来。四个成年男性的肉体就这么挤在了一张床上。陈斌看了一眼在那里一脸坏笑的小孩，勾起了一抹玩味的笑意，向着沈浩然勾了勾下班： “小朋友和哥哥比比谁先把身下的人艹射呗。”  
说话间就把有些瘫软耳朵庄森翻了过来，对着还有些红肿的后穴直接艹了进去，“陈斌！靠！你轻点！不要教坏小孩子！”庄森啐了一口。  
“吼，那庄医生来当我的小孩子呗，我直接艹坏你。”陈斌俯下身子，趴伏在庄森身上，牙齿咬着他的后勃颈最脆弱的那块肉，手环到身前，帮庄森开始套起他的欲望。“……你别……”庄森跪在床上，后头的嘴死死地咬住陈斌的肉柱，抬头却看到的是沈浩然的脸,于是故意不压抑自己的叫声，反而向着沈浩然挑了挑眉毛：“怎么……小朋友？……哈……来找叔叔玩呀。”。迎接庄森的是后面，陈斌发狠的顶弄，完全忽略规律，每一下都顶到最深处。

高访这个时候真的是难受的要死，后穴得不到满足，还听到自己的老友在勾引自己身上的男人，不等庄森下一步准备，高访直接就着位置，往沈浩然的方向蹭了进去，躺着的状态主动去卡位置显得有点困难，刚刚掐进去一个头部，就被卡在当场，眼泪因为生理的疼痛，湿润了高访的眼睛，他用最后一点力气把沈浩然提溜到眼前，眼泪汪汪的看着他，“然然，进来……叔叔下面想要你的……”

沈浩然被高访的眼泪吓了一跳，原本就算是在性事上也显得冷静的高叔叔，很少会露出这样软弱的表情，果然成年人是不会骗小朋友的，这样的叔叔真的好好看，温柔地吻去高访眼角的眼泪，沈浩然扭了扭下身，总算是顶入了他也向往了很久的秘境，进入的一瞬间，高访的肠肉主动的收紧，把沈浩然送来的慰藉牢牢的卡住，配合着沈浩然的抽送，高访只觉得现在内心和身体同时得到着满足，勾起沈浩然的脖子和他接吻，带着暧昧色彩的轻喘在两个人的唇齿间交换着感情。“叔叔，我爱你。”沈浩然亲亲的唤着。  
“嗯，然……然然……以后这种时候叫我名字也可以。”高访看着沈浩然眼底的深情，虽然小身一张一合，一进一出，搞得他现在神魂颠倒。笑着揉了揉他的脑洞。  
“……高……访。但是我还是喜欢叫叔叔。”沈浩然发现，他每次带着情欲唤叔叔的时候，他的高访叔叔，总会不自觉的脸红，那个样子可可爱了。好吧，沈浩然同学其实本质也不是什么好孩子。

庄森看着面前两人在那里浓情蜜意的缠绵，互诉衷肠，不知为何，眼泪不受控制的从眼眶里留了出来，那他现在是怎么了，他和陈斌，是恋人吗？还是一个什么肮脏的关系？他缓缓向沈浩然伸出手去附上沈浩然的脸颊，就好像他们那个空间是整个空间最干净的所在。突然手被陈斌强行抓了回来，“怎么看来庄医生吃着碗里的还想着别锅里的？”陈斌的声音从身后传来，带着压抑的怒气，他就着后入的姿势把庄森托起来，抱向另一张空着的床，翻了个身把庄森，放倒在床上，身后夹着的肉棒在交合的地方在动作中旋转了一圈，硬生生刮过已经很脆弱的内壁，“……疼……”庄森惊呼出声，双臂覆盖上自己的眼睛，硬生生阻隔了陈斌投来的视线，现在他对于自己身上的男人甚至开始感到了厌恶，准确来说他对自己感到了恶心。  
“庄医生，把手放开，我想看到你的脸。”陈斌压下身子，向着庄森的方向靠了过去。  
“……不要……”  
“森，乖。我想看。”陈斌轻轻吻上庄森的手臂，侧头把他的手指也一起含到了嘴里。  
“……你……我不要……脏……”庄森缩起在陈斌口里搅动了的手指，紧握成拳。  
“森，”陈斌停下了下身抽送的动作，用一种庄森不曾听过的声音唤着他的名字， “……松开，你盖着我没法吻你。”  
“……阿斌？” 这也是庄森第一次听到身上的男人用如此温柔的语调和自己说话，稍微松开手臂，陈斌的唇就盖了上来，没有过多的欲望，只是很淡，平静如水的一触即离，更多的像是安抚的慰藉，就好像孩子怜惜地看着自己心爱的熊宝宝一样。庄森被吻得呼吸一滞，脑内千百种情绪混在一起，搅得一团浆糊，陈斌松开他，附在他耳边带着与单纯冲动不一样的坚定的说了一句“我爱你。”

庄森哭了，这次他真的哭得像个孩子。他和陈斌原本作为床伴，陈斌出差一阵不给他消息，回来找他约，其实是再正常不过的表达，但是他却觉得难受，觉得自己委屈，他甚至主动去挑逗沈浩然，就是为了看陈斌脸上多一分对自己的在乎。  
他现在总算是知道，自己到底问题出在哪里。  
他一直以来就只把自己当做一个性爱场上的玩具，而陈斌就是另外一块的部件，他们契合，能够拼接，但是人终究是一个有情感的动物，而不是玩具，再说玩具一旦碰上了完美的接口，也会不舍得分开。所以他一直在等，在等身上的男人开口说爱，这样就他就也能有勇气去直视自己那看似扭曲的感情。

“……阿斌……”陈斌听着庄森在呼唤自己的名字，吻着庄森的眼角。刚刚的情感高潮之后，庄森才反应过来，现在他的下体还含着陈斌，“……你……动一动，我……难受。”  
“宝贝，你不是小孩子了，有时候可以选择自己来的。”陈斌含着庄森的耳垂，蛊惑式的腻着哄他。托着他的腰让他坐到自己的身上，“宝贝，我可不想和小朋友比赛输掉了，但是你刚才犯规了哈。”  
“我……哪里犯规？”庄森被唤着宝贝，不禁老脸一红，重心不稳，直接跌进了陈斌的怀里，体重的加持使得体内的肉棒有深了几分，陈斌的囊袋已经完全抵住了他的穴口，擦过了体内深处那个神奇的点。庄森双臂抱着陈斌，两只爪子在陈斌的身上留下一道道红色的痕迹。  
陈斌丝毫没有在意庄森在挠他的爪子，反而难得温柔的亲吻他的侧脸，看了对面叠在一起的两个人，在沈浩然的脸上停了一下，咬住了庄森的耳垂说道，“你伸手摸人家的小朋友了呀。”  
“啧……你还吃醋了！”庄森被他的话语逗笑了。  
“是呀，你老公吃醋了，自家媳妇趁老公出差，去找年轻的肉体玩了。”陈斌是一个很会讲故事的人，这一套故事搬过来，然而让庄森觉得自己真变成了一个偷情的小媳妇了，“你说，你是不是要讨好一下我？”陈斌的双手揉上庄森的臀瓣，帮他把后穴打开地更深一点。“宝贝，自己动动呗。老公想看。”  
庄森被一声声老公媳妇的叫得甚至不清，索性按照陈斌的意思，自己开始一上一下的动了起来，还下意识地缩紧肠道，差一点逼的陈斌直接缴械，浪起来的庄医生还凑到陈斌面前去邀功：“……哈……老公……你看……我这样可以吗……嗯。”

高访撇过头看了一眼隔壁床上的两人，不禁露出了欣慰的笑容，这时候他身上的沈浩然突然拱上了自己的脖颈“叔叔……然然也想。”  
“然然？”  
“然然今天这么卖力，也要叔叔的奖励。”沈浩然的语气委屈极了，但是说出来的话却让高访不禁感叹一句，现在的小朋友学习能力真的强。看来以后，要断绝这个孩子接触那些奇奇怪怪的人了。高访伸出手指，在沈浩然的鼻尖上亲亲地点了一下，嗔道 “小朋友不学好……”反馈给他的是沈浩然一记深深的抽动，沈浩然皱皱鼻子，与高访交换了一个吻，突然余光瞄到了眼前的落地窗，窗外是黑漆漆的一片只有远处的几盏光在不停闪烁着，屋内的光线正好把现在一室的春光全部映射在上面。

沈浩然突然好像回忆起了什么，滑出高访体外，在高访还没有开始莫名其妙之前，把高访抱了一起来，双手托住高访的膝窝，分开高访的双腿“叔叔，你看落地窗，是不是很漂亮。”  
高访只是一阵天旋地转，睁开眼就看到自己门户大开的样子被印在反光的落地窗上，身上红印斑斑驳驳的，特别是胸口的挺立的周围一圈都有些微微的红肿，那是刚刚被身后的小朋友玩出来的杰作，身下的穴口因为突如其来的空虚，而一张一合的。沈浩然就这么就着这个姿势又艹了进去，交合处一览无余。高访可以清晰地看到自己微微颤抖的柱身后面那淫荡的小口，正在吞吐着那庞然的巨物，沈浩然学着陈斌的样子，舔弄着高访的耳垂，牙齿轻轻地咬着耳朵最下方的最软的地方，压低声音在高访的耳边说道，“叔叔你看，你现在好漂亮。”

“然然……不要这么讲话。”高访现在觉得这样的沈浩然给他一种很神奇的体验，小朋友身上那个开关，好像莫名地被激发了一样，现在的沈浩然就好像一个小恶魔一样，而且恶魔那尖尖的尾巴还抵在他即将缴械的敏感点上。“……你动一下啊。”  
看着落地窗前楚楚可怜的人儿，沈浩然毕竟还是个小孩子心性，被哄了一下就没有了原则，嘟囔着嘴像是在商量多玩一会儿玩具的孩子，向高访撒娇道“叔叔，我可以我来动。”  
高访不说话，下身卡住的位置已经让他饥渴难耐，而这种淫乱的画面，他自己还完完整整的看得到，这种精神和身体的双重折磨，羞耻感已经完全把属于高总的尊严压垮，他现在想要，极度想要，想要身后的少年让自己舒服，想让身后的男人，狠狠地艹他。语气中混合着呜咽，继续向身后的少年发出邀请：“快……点艹射叔叔……不然……你就要输了……。

“但是叔叔刚刚庄叔叔作弊，我们也可以作弊，”这个小朋友不知道怎么想的，这个时候还较起真来，突然眼神一按，望向高访下身无人安慰的欲望，“叔叔你自己撸，撸一下我顶一下。”  
“沈浩然！？”高访是对这个小朋友的鬼主意无语了，现在这个孩子是要自己自慰给他看！？  
“叔叔不要生气吗……我不是没手嘛。”沈浩然的语气委屈极了。高访无奈，耳边庄森那边的呻吟声还源源不断地传了过来，挠得他心里痒痒的，顺从地抚上自己的欲望，顺着沈浩然的意思，上下撸动了起来。“……哈……”沈浩然也如同个乖巧的孩子，配合着撸动的节奏，上下顶撞着他怀里的人，“叔叔……好听话”

两张床，四具肉体，两处交合，一室荡漾开的春光，肉体需要滋润，需要被安慰，淫荡的水声和肉体碰撞的声音，配合着四个不同音色的男人的粗喘，把这一个空间都染出象征野生欲望的红色光晕。高访别过头去找沈浩然的唇，同时陈斌凑近吻住了庄森的嘴，灵与肉的交汇之后，迎来的是更加深层次的交合与释放。

这场成人游戏，没有输赢，谁也不知道谁是第一个失去了控制，反正最后都输给了一件事物——名曰爱情。

第二天早上，庄森靠在陈斌的怀里，看了一眼正闭着眼睛不理自己的人，向对面的床探出手去，问道：“然然，小朋友，成人游戏好玩吗？”  
高访拍开庄森的手，没好气的说道：“下次不劳烦庄医生了，我自己来就好。”  
陈斌的手这时候掐住了庄森的臀肉，“看来你还是欠操。对面的小朋友，我们再比一场怎么样？”  
庄森笑着转过身，搂住陈斌的脖子和他交换了一个绵长的早安吻：“不了这次我和访哥比，看谁先把你们夹射了。”  
沈浩然抱着高访的腰，窝在被窝里，听着成年人在那里荤言荤语，难为情地把头埋到高访的胸口，“叔叔……”声音里有点不知所措。  
高访翻了个身抱住沈浩然的腰，亲亲地在小朋友的唇珠上啄了一下答非所问地说：“我们然然很棒了。”

成年人的世界很复杂，既要看脸还要看技术，玩具还被拿来互相比较。  
同时成年人的世界也很简单，遇上了对的床伴那何不就顺便谈场恋爱。

————————————

成年人的世界不是这个样子的朋友们  
我也不是这么变态的  
是这个人逼我写的


End file.
